<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>texas hold 'em by whoaaitsmichele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460290">texas hold 'em</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele'>whoaaitsmichele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a building collapses with tk and judd inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>texas hold 'em</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>after watching episode 3, i loooooooved the tk and judd scenes, so this came about. enjoy! no beta and i know nothing about the medical field, so take that as you will lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“TK?” </p><p>A voice.</p><p>It sounded so far away.</p><p>“Kid?” </p><p>Suddenly he was being shaken awake and he cried out at the pain that exploded in his side and leg.</p><p>Then he remembered. The building they were in evacuating people from had collapsed. Who was in the building with him when it happened?</p><p>He blinked and groaned at the sudden movement he tried to make as he looked to see the person speaking to him.</p><p>Judd.</p><p>“J’dd?” His speech slurred. His head felt fuzzy and he just wanted to sleep.</p><p>“Hey, hey TK! No falling asleep. You stay awake, you hear me?” Judd all but ordered the younger man. The concern was evident in his voice as he spoke, looking down at his injured friend.</p><p>No, TK was more than his friend. He was his brother. His little shit of a brother who never listened, but wore his heart on his sleeve and thought that he could do anything.</p><p>His brother who wasn’t going to die today.</p><p>“TK, I am going to try to lift this off your side okay? It’s gonna hurt kid.” </p><p>TK looked up at Judd tiredly and nodded slowly, waiting for the pain. Judd took a breath before lifting the debris off of him and he winced as he heard TK scream. He threw the debris aside and kneeled beside the younger man.</p><p>He took notice of TK’s eyes closing and gently shook him.</p><p>“What did I say about sleeping? Gotta keep those eyes opened so you can see your dad and Carlos when we get out of here.”</p><p>“Hey Cap, can you read?” He asked into his radio. </p><p>All he got was static as a response.</p><p>He cursed, before looking down at TK. </p><p>“M’tired,” the younger firefighter mumbled, shifting on the ground, his movements sluggish. </p><p>Judd shifted TK onto his lap carefully, mindful of his injuries. Taking his jacket off, he laid it on the smaller man, noting that TK was unconsciously shivering. </p><p>“Judd! TK!” Judd turned his head so fast he thought he was going to get whiplash, but he thanked the heavens as he heard Owen’s voice and could hear the team moving debris out of the way.</p><p>Mateo came through first and he looked down at the two of them in shock, not remembering Owen was right behind him and he almost fell forward as Owen accidentally crashed into him to reach his son.</p><p>“TK!” Owen yelled, kneeling down beside his son who was now barely conscious. It brought him back to six months ago, finding TK unconscious on the floor in his Brooklyn apartment, clinging to life. </p><p>“Cap, he has an injury to his side and leg. Not sure how severe it is, but he was under the debris for a while before I found him.” Judd stated, watching as the father looked down as his son with concern.</p><p>“TK?” Owen gently rubbed his hand on TK’s chest to see if it would help wake up his son and he let out the breath he was holding as he saw his son’s eyes open.</p><p>“Dad?” He asked, confused. He winced as the pain in his body caught up with him, but before his father could reply, he heard someone yelling.</p><p>“Owen?” Michelle yelled, coming through with her EMT team and a backboard. </p><p>“TK? Sweetie. I am going to put the brace around your neck okay?” She stayed softly, grabbing the collar from Nancy and putting it gently around his neck. </p><p>“We are gonna need to lift him on the count of three onto the backboard.” </p><p>With Judd handling TK from under him, Owen and Tim lifted TK onto the board and Tim and Nancy, carried him on the board until they could get outside to a gurney near the ambulance. Owen, Judd and the team ran behind them, their faces anxious with worry. </p><p>“Come on Cap,” Michelle said, letting Owen know to come into the ambulance. </p><p>Judd looked at his boss, “we’ll meet you at the hospital. I need to call Carlos and Grace.”</p><p>Grace. His amazing wife, who was the whole reason he patched up his relationship with TK and had invited the younger man over on Sundays for a late dinner every week when she could. She enjoyed seeing Judd show TK how to make the food and watch him beat TK at Texas Hold ‘Em. She became like an older sister to the young firefighter. When TK finally broke the news to the team that he was a recovering addict, Grace explained to Judd that he should treat TK with respect or TK wouldn’t treat his body with respect. The more people TK had in his corner, the less he would try to use again. She was a saint and he knew she would be worried for the firefighter.</p><p>As the team ran over to the firetruck and got in, Paul started driving and Judd took a seat across from Marjan and Mateo as he grabbed his phone, now covered in dust and soot from the house collapse, and dialed his wife’s phone.</p><p>“Judd?”</p><p>“Hey sweetie. You may want to meet us at the hospital…” He started, and took the phone away from his ear as she started yelling.</p><p>“Judson Ryder, are you hurt?” </p><p>“No, but TK is and we don’t know how bad his injuries are. We’re heading to Ascension Seton Southwest now.”</p><p>“I swear that boy is going to give me gray hair and I’m only in my mid-thirties! I’ll meet you guys there.” She replied, before she hung up and Judd turned to the front of the truck.</p><p>“How close are we Paul?”</p><p>“About five minutes out.” </p><p>He went through his contacts and found the next name of the person he needed to call, and pressed ‘Call’ and waited for the patrol officer to answer his phone.</p><p>“Judd, what’s wrong?” Carlos really only spoke to Judd when there was a TK related emergency. This was definitely a TK related emergency. </p><p>“TK’s been hurt. We don’t know how bad, but he’s going to Ascension Seton Southwest. We’re meeting everyone there.”</p><p>He heard Carlos let out a string of curses, and Judd knew that even though Carlos’ relationship with TK was still just a test run, he cared deeply for him. Between TK’s suicidal tendencies and trying to be an any semblance of a relationship with someone, Carlos knew he needed to take things slow. He never wanted to push TK and he was grateful for TK for trying, no matter how slow the relationship took.</p><p>“I’ll be there shortly. My shift just ended anyway.”</p><p>“Drive safe,” he reminded the officer, knowing that Carlos would try to get to the hospital as soon as possible, speed limits and traffic lights be damned. </p><p>--</p><p>
  <i>Beep.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Beep.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Beep.</i>
</p><p>The incessant beeping of the monitor woke TK up from his sleep. He opened his eyes, and groaned at the pain in his leg, before turning to see his dad next to his bed reading what looked to be 50 Shades of Gray and TK let out a laugh, although it pained him to do so.</p><p>“Why are you reading that?” He asked, surprising his father who threw the book in the air. </p><p>A pained grunt could be heard from behind him and TK strained his head to see Carlos sitting in a less comfier chair than his dad, rubbing his head where the book hit him. </p><p>“Why did you throw that?” He asked, annoyed to be woken from what seemed to be an unpleasant nap if his posture was anything to go by.</p><p>Owen turned in his chair and moved to show Carlos the bed where he could see that TK was finally awake.</p><p>“Hi,” the younger man said quietly, waving pathetically at his boyfriend. Carlos jumped out of his seat and sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed TK’s hand, rubbing his finger over his hand gently.</p><p>“Hi,” he responded back, looking at TK with so much adoration that left TK blushing and Owen feeling incredibly awkward. </p><p>Making his presence known to the two, he cleared his throat before standing.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get food. I’ll leave you two alone,” he raised his eyebrow at his son, “no funny business.”</p><p>TK, who had a bandage covering his entire left side and a cast on his left leg, laughed. “Yes, because I can really do so much.”</p><p>“I never know what you kids can do nowadays when you put your mind to it,” Owen said, walking out of the room.</p><p>TK let out an embarrassed chuckle, before looking back at Carlos.</p><p>“Sorry about that,” he apologized. His dad could be so embarrassing.</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for. Except for giving everyone a bunch of gray hairs for having to worry so much about you,” Carlos responded, before leaning over to kiss TK on his forehead.</p><p>“Hey,” a new, but familiar voice greeted them from the doorway. </p><p>TK looked past Carlos’ head to see Judd standing there, looking uncomfortable, even at at 6’4”. The older man ducked his head through the doorway, making TK chuckle. He groaned in pain at the action, before muttering to Carlos to <i>please</i> get him some Tylenol for the pain. He still didn’t trust himself with the medication the hospital would give him, even with the pain he was in, so the over the counter medicine would have to do. He had briefly woken up and told them about his addiction before his surgery and the doctor had informed him that they’d have Tylenol on hand for him to take for the pain. For that, he was grateful.</p><p>Carlos kissed him on the lips quickly before leaving to get the medicine, passing Judd and looking back at his boyfriend. TK just smiled gratefully and waited for Carlos to leave before he looked at his friend.</p><p>
  <i>His brother.</i>
</p><p>“Glad you’re doing alright. Cap said you’d be out for 3 months with your injury,” he said gesturing to his leg. TK frowned, but nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, stupid leg fracture won’t heal as fast as I would like apparently. Guess you’ll be happy not to have anyone annoy you at work while I’m gone,” he joked.</p><p>“Nah, I’ll miss your annoying ass while you’re out. Grace will probably feed you every day by the way, so there’s no way getting out of that. We’ll just have to bring the food and games to your house. Wonder if your old man knows Texas Hold ‘Em.” He smirked and watched TK let out a laugh.</p><p>“There’s so many things my dad can do, so it wouldn’t surprise me.” Judd chuckled, before sitting down in the empty chair next to the bed.</p><p>“You really scared me kid,” he stated, looking at TK with concern.</p><p>“Thank you for saving my life,” TK replied, putting his fist out for Judd to fist bump him back. The older man put out of his own fist and connected it to TK’s before noticing that TK was struggling to keep his eyes opened, his hand had fallen on top of his blanket.</p><p>“Not a problem brother, not a problem at all,” he responded, waiting for TK to fall asleep before he got out of his chair.</p><p>If he put the blanket up onto TK to cover him up more, no one was the wiser.</p><p>Except Carlos, who caught the entire exchange from the doorway and smirked at the kind gesture.</p><p>Judd glared at him with a playful glint in his eye, “Not a word.” </p><p>“I saw nothing,” the officer responded nonchalantly, before passing Judd as he walked back into the room and took a seat in the unoccupied chair. </p><p>Judd knew that TK would be in good hands. </p><p>He had a whole team to back him up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>